One & Only
by zashikabuta06
Summary: Inspired by one of my favorite songs off of the Grammy-winning album "21" by Adele. Mainly HeYa, with Brittana, Faberry, Achele.


**One & Only**

Summary: Inspired by the song, "One & Only," from the sophomore album of the illustrious Adele; Scenes take place after the conclusion of GLee! Live! 2011 Tour

Rating: M

Author's Note: HeYa RPF which unfortunately never happened, only in my dreams

Tears were spilling down her cheeks. She began to shake uncontrollably. She felt her body slide down the entire length of the closed door. She collapsed in a heap as the tears kept coming-a river flowing down her face and soaking her tank top. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She shook herself to make sure she was really awake, that it wasn't a dream. Then, she heard a car start and peel out of her driveway. She knew that it wasn't a dream-it was her worst nightmare come true.

Naya walked out of the front door and out of her life, forever.

This was not how it was supposed to be. At least, not how Heather had imagined it. Out of all the possible scenarios that she had thought of in her head, she honestly never thought of the one that was playing out now. But here she was, sobbing alone, without the one she loved most in the whole wide world. Her best friend, her soul mate, her bestie, her everything, was gone.

Heather had finally decided that last night was the night she would tell Naya how she felt. Finally, after two years of innuendo and flirtation, she was going to tell her how much she loved her and that she was in love with her. It wasn't a decision that she came to lightly. She thought she was doing well at holding it all together, but it was the tour that was killing her. Heather lived for those nights, when they were performing "Valerie" or sitting in the classroom during the Duets segment of the show. Of course, Naya was Santana and she was Brittany, but the characters they played were natural extensions of the actresses that portrayed them. At times, it was difficult to know when they were these fictional high schoolers and when they were themselves. The lines blurred too many times and on stage, performing, with the adrenaline rush she always got during a performance, Heather started to test the limits. One night, it was hand holding. The next, it was giving Naya kiss on the back of her hand after Valerie. Naya never shied away from these fleeting moments. She was fully aware of the HeYa and Brittana fandoms and relished teasing their fans. They were both affectionate people and they had always been touchy-feely with each other, ever since Day 1.

It was that last night in Dublin, when all of it came to head. Darren, Naya and her were fooling around on the stage a couple of hours before the show when they hatched a brilliant plan to end the tour with a bang. Sure, there were a bunch of noteworthy occurrences, namely Dianna wearing "LIKES GIRLS" during BTW in Toronto, but this one just might break the Internet. They plotted without RIB's knowledge-or Chris', to maximize the surprise. However, it was apparent that Heather was going to be just as surprised as Chris and the rest of the world. She didn't know Nay-nay was going to actually kiss her. In fact, HeMo just said it in passing that every time Brittany said she knew whom she was going to go after-the crowd always roared for "SANTANA!" At first, Naya didn't believe her that the audience was yelling for her character, but Darren confirmed it. The next night and every night thereafter, Naya heard the crowd say "SANTANA!" every single time Heather would say that line, before calling Darren/Blaine onto the stage. Heather was just was kidding when she suggested to Naya and Darren that they should have their 1st Brittana kiss at the end of tour. Apparently, they agreed with her, but decided not to tell her. Heather just thought that Naya was going to come up on stage and lead Britt-Britt off stage with her- just a hug and maybe a pinkie hold, nothing more. Obviously, MORE happened, to both her and Chris. "They kissed" trended on Twitter; the Brittana/HeYa shippers flooded all of the message boards-the four of them broke the Internet that last night of tour in Ireland.

She gripped her steering wheel so hard the whites of her knuckles were evident. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT, she muttered to herself.

How could this be happening? How could she let this happen? How could she leave Heather like that, crying, reaching out for her? HER Heather?

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

Before she could even think, Naya put her Range Rover in reverse and peeled out of HeMo's driveway, tears freely flowing. She didn't even know where she was going to go. Home? Home WAS Heather's apartment. In truth, she spent more time there then her own place a couple of blocks away. Home was wherever the blonde dancer was- not the empty apartment she barely lived in. She got to her apartment, closed the door behind her, and slid down the entire length of the door till she collapsed into a ball unto the floor. She lost it completely as the events of the night replayed in her mind. Why now, Heather, WHY?

Adele's "One and Only" was one of the most beautiful songs on the British artist's sophomore album. Heather knew that it was Naya's favorite song on 21 and that they both knew all the words. However, while Heather was getting ready for just another sleepover, she finally stopped and thought about what she was singing. Naya was going to be over soon and Heather was getting ready for her arrival. She pressed play on her iPhone and it was the first song that came on. Heather lay down on the couch for the moment, closing her eyes, singing along, when the gravity of the words hit her. The meaning of the song dawned on her after all this time and she realized that it was perfect. The lyrics were exactly how she felt about Naya ever since their lips briefly touched on stage that night in Dublin. She wholeheartedly belted out the chorus as tears of actualization formed in her eyes. Naya was her "One and Only" and tonight she was going to tell her just that.

The night began just like every other sleepover. The only difference was that this was the first one since they both got back to Los Angeles. Right after the tour finished up, Heather flew to AZ to visit her family and Naya flew back to CA to start working on her album. They had been apart for a 10 days and the separation was killing the both of them. After spending a whole month together non-stop, between the rehearsals, the actual show, then sharing a hotel room, they had gotten even closer, if that was even possible. They were the same as they always had been- flirty and touchy-feely, but they never crossed the line. Even if it was an underlying, unspoken need and want for the pair of them. So, when Heather heard Naya pull into her driveway, she was a bundle of nervous energy. She was suddenly conscious of how she looked and what she was wearing. She quickly ran over to her mirror, swiped lip gloss over her lips and ran her hands thru her long blonde hair before swinging the door open just in time to admire Naya walking up her steps. Breathtaking, she mused as she took in the sight of her. Naya looked up and smiled at the sight of Heather, holding the door open for her. She ushered her inside and took the bags she was holding out her arms. Then, Heather gave her a strong hug and brushed her cheek with a kiss, before whispering in her ear, "Hey, Nay-nay. I missed you so much." Naya returned the favor, kissing Heather's cheek as well, saying, " Yeah, HeMo, ten days without you is too long."

They separated and easily got back into the routine that was them. Naya took groceries out of the bags as Heather opened a bottle of their favorite wine. She got 2 wine glasses from the cupboard and began to pour them both a generous first round. "To us" she proclaimed and she handed Naya her glass. They caught up in each other's lives.

Naya told her about the album and Heather told her about being home in AZ. When Naya asked about Taylor, Heather froze. What was she going to tell her?

"Yeah, I saw him too. But we're over, Nay. We broke up. "

"What! Are you okay? How come you didn't tell me earlier Heather? She rushed to her side and wrapped her arms around her to comfort her.

"Nay, I'm ok. Really. It was a mutual decision. I had known for a while now that while I did love him, I was no longer in love with him. He knew that too but neither of us was ready to talk about it. But we are okay- I mean he has been such a big part of my life for so long, it's just trying to get used to this-to just being friends like we were so long ago."

"Awwww, honey, I'm so sorry."

"Honestly, Nay, I'm not. I mean, I am sorry that we both hurt right now, but we just aren't the same people we were when we were seniors in high school. We just grew apart and it is no one's fault. It was just the end of our relationship. We are taking some time apart before trying to just be friends. We both agreed that this is for the best." Heather didn't even realize she was crying until she felt Naya thumb her tears away as she gently cradled her face in her hands. Naya was looking at her with pure love in her eyes and that was when Heather realized that THIS was what tore her away from Taylor. It was Naya.

She began to cry harder as she has an "Oprah A-ha!" moment and Naya pulled her into her arms. Naya thought she was crying over Taylor but she was crying because she knew that she was the one that caused their relationship to fail. How could she be in love with Taylor when she was really in love with Naya? That realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she felt horrible. When did this happen? When did she stop being in love with him? When did she start falling for her? At this point, she could barely stand. Naya helped over to the couch as she held her.

"Shhh, baby. It will be okay. Breaking up always sucks, even if it you knew it was coming. It's hard to let go. But it will get easier, I promise you."

"How was it going to be okay, Naya? When I just realized that it was all me-I am the reason why we are no longer together." Heather buried herself into Naya's shoulder as Naya began to rock them back and forth, trying to soothe her friend.

"HeMo, it takes two to tango. And like you said, it was no one's fault. It was just the natural end of your relationship. You are both vastly different people now as compared to the 17-year old selves you were when you met. Sometimes, you just grow apart. It's life, Heather. It's not all you or all him." Heather's breathing was slowing down and her tears subsided as she heard Naya begin to sing to her. It always made her feel at ease to hear Naya's beautiful voice sing. Finally, she stopped crying and hugged her best friend back.

"Thanks, Nay-Nay. "

"O.k. why don't you go take a quick shower to relax. Your tank is soaked with your tears. Dinner will be ready by the time you are done."

Heather went up the stairs and into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. At that very moment, she didn't know who was staring back at her. She looked like an utter mess: her eyes puffy and red from crying, her cheeks streaked with a trail of dried tears, her hair tangled, but what was worse was what was inside of her. She felt contempt and rage at herself for hurting Taylor like that. She was confused as she began to strip off her clothing. She could hear Naya banging pots and pans around the kitchen and a smile came to her face. Then, the confusion grew, along with the guilt, of knowing that, it was Naya all along. She was the one that she wanted, the one that she loved.

As she stepped into her shower and turned on the spray, she tried to pin point the exact moment "IT" happened. When did she fall in love with her best friend? When did she stop being in love with the man of her dreams? It wasn't that long ago that she and Taylor were planning on a life and future together. After he finished up college and his baseball days were over, he was planning on moving out to California, so that they could finally be together. Taylor was a great guy and he had been nothing but the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. He helped her through so much, finally dealing with her father's death, supporting her decision to leave ASU and try to dance professionally, to stay with her despite the distance and a yearlong commitment as a back-up dancer for Beyonce. He was there through it all. He was the first one she called when she got in Glee. He was her everything. So, when exactly did Naya become her everything? When did Naya become the one she would call first? The one she would turn to when she had a bad day and wanted to do nothing but lounge around and watch bad reality TV? The one she would celebrate with when she had an awesome day on set?

As she massaged her scalp with shampoo, Heather was having a difficult time discerning when all of it started. She remembered her first days on the set…

Zach had called her because they were going to be doing Beyonce's "Single Ladies" on an episode of Glee. Kurt was going to be Beyonce and they needed 2 dancers, just like in the music video. Jenna was one of the dancers and Brittany was going to be the other. The timing could not have been more perfect. She had just completed the mini-tour of performing that exact song for the AMAs, Ellen, SNL, and the Today Show. She was just trying to figure out what her next move would be when she got Zach's call. She had worked with Zach previously and he always had her in mind whenever he needed an awesome, classically trained dancer who excelled in all genres of dance. He told her that he had an ulterior motive in choosing her to teach Chris and Jenna the dance. "They are casting right now for a 3rd cheerleader and I think that you would be perfect for it, Heath. It would be the next logical step for you, professionally. I've been putting in a good word about you to Ryan, Ian, and Brad. So come by the set tomorrow, ok? You can meet Chris and Jenna here and teach them the choreography in the morning."

She remembered how nervous she was as she made her way thru L.A. morning traffic and drove up to Paramount Studios. She found her way to the set and she was awestruck. Heather began to look for Zack when she ran into a cheerleader.

"Hey there. Do you know where I can find Zach Woodlee? He's the choreographer for Glee. I am supposed to be meet him and 2 actors to teach them "Single Ladies."

The girl she asks is staring at her incredulously. "Hold up. YOU are the one who is going to teach Chris and Jenna THE dance-from THE best music video of like the decade?"

Heather nods at her and the girl starts to laugh. "I'm sorry. That's really rude of me. It's just that Zach kept talking about you and how amazing you are. I guess I just didn't picture you. Please forgive me. I'll walk you over to the Tin Shed, that what we call the place where Zach tortures us for hours on end. I'm Naya, by the way." She extends her hand and Heather meets her eyes as she shakes her hand heartily. Her clear blue eyes meeting Naya's chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Heather. I get that a lot. No worries, Naya. People assume that there is no way in hell that I could be a back up dancer for Beyonce. I guess it's the blonde hair and blue eyes. Why don't you stick around and watch? I'll show you that I can drop it like it's hot." Heather says. She is surprised at how easy it is to converse with this girl she just met, who was just laughing at her. "Actually, I'm on set early for a change. I don't have any scenes until this afternoon. I would love to get schooled by Beyonce's back-up dancer."

She leads them to the Tin Shed and they see Zach in the middle of the room with Brooke, his assistant, and the two actors she assumed she was here to teach. "Hey HeMo! You made it! And I see you've already met Naya…this is Chris and Jenna. I just played the music video for them and I was about to cue up your performance at the AMAs. Come on and watch with us." "Jeez, Zach, embarrassing me already. It's too early in the morning for that." "Stop being so modest, HeMo. There is a reason why she chose you over all the dancers she had on tour with her. You were, you are an amazing dancer, Heather! Now, sit and watch."

She did as she was instructed and Naya took a seat next to her. Brooke pressed play on the huge TV screen and her performance with Beyonce and Liz was in HD. Heather doesn't even remember if she has watched this particular performance. All of them watched intently as Beyonce comes on stage, front and center, then she and Liz enter, flanking B on either side. Heather knows the whole dance; she could do it in her sleep, as she taps to the beat, remembering what points she will emphasize to Chris and Jenna. She was excited to teach again. She wasn't even paying attention to the performance as she was making mental notes in her head of what she was about to do. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it shook her from her thoughts. "Damn, girl. You weren't kidding. You have got to be the flyest white girl dancer I have ever seen." Naya exclaims. Chris and Jenna were also effusive with their praise. "That was amazing, Heather. You really are good. I mean Zach told us how good you were but- WOW!"

Zach breaks up the love fest, "Okay, let's have her show us the whole dance, once through, then we will break it up. Ready Heather?" "Yup, cue music." Heather removes her coat and she is wearing her usual dance attire: a tank top, loose shorts, but she kicks off her Vans slip-ons and reaches into her bag for the stilettos she wore for this performance. She slides into them and takes her spot in the center of the studio. She nods over to Zach and the music fills the studio. Heather is on autopilot as she effortlessly does the whole number from start to finish. They all give her a standing ovation. "Thanks. Ok. You'll learn without the heels, first. Ready?" Chris and Jenna come up of their chairs and go over to Heather to begin the lesson. Naya comes up to her too. "Hey, you really do have a gift. The way you move your body, they way you dance-well I think you just might be the best dancer I have ever seen. Have fun teaching these two! See ya round?" Naya slips away when she realizes she is needed on set in 10 minutes.

Heather is rinsing out the conditioner as she smiles at that first interaction between them. As grabs her towel and begins to dry herself off, she is racking her brain with every interaction between them since that first one. They all run into each other as the memories come flooding back to her. Heather goes into her room and opens her drawer. She slips on the tank one of the fans made her "I bet the duck's in the hat" and a pair of boxers as she twists the towel upon her head. She looks at herself again in the mirror. She says to herself, "It's cause there is no one moment. It's all of it. You fell in love with Naya without even realizing it, Heather. It just happened gradually over the span of these past two years."

"HeMo- you almost done? Dinner should be ready in about 10 minutes, ok?"

"Yeah, Nay, I'm just gonna dry my hair." So, she untwists her hair and hangs her towel on the rack. She has an idea and she gets moving on it before she loses her nerve to do it.

Naya cooked an amazing gourmet meal of Heather's favorite comfort food. They were sitting on her couch, catching up on the season finale of Grey's Anatomy that they had missed during the season. Heather could feel her heart begin to race. She knew it was getting late and that they would be turning in soon. As the credits rolled and Naya changed the channel to watch Chelsea Lately, Heather got up to clear the dirty dishes from the table.

"Hey, we can do that later, Heather. Come back here and watch with me. She is hilarious."

"Ok Naya, I'll be right back. I just wanted to make some tea."

She brings the plates and utensils into the sink and begins to wash them. She is glad to have some space before her grand plan is set in motion. She is filling up the kettle with water as she feels a set of warm, caramel-colored arms wrap around her waist. "You said you were gonna be right back." Naya says as she pouts. I'm just getting the kettle, Naya. I'm really tired. I think I'm going take my tea upstairs. You finish watching Chelsea, okay?" Naya just held her tighter. "Sure, Heath. I'll be up in as soon as it's done. Another fifteen minutes or so. " Naya released her and she poured the water into two mugs with Sleepytime tea bags. She makes Naya her tea the way she likes, with a spot of milk and honey and goes over to give it to her. "See ya in a few, Nay." She collects herself as she walks up the stairs, knowing that their whole life was about to change in 10 minutes or so. She opens the door to her bedroom and sets she mug of tea on her nightstand. She begins to light all of the candles she had set up in the room. She grabs her iPod and sets it in the dock. Adele's "One and Only" plays softly in the background in a continuous loop. She applies her favorite lip gloss, spritz her perfume at her pulse points, and combs her now dry hair. She thinks that her heart is going to burst out her chest. She looks at the clock 11:25. Five more minutes till I tell her. Five more minutes until everything changes. Five more minutes…

She sat still on her bed, watching each minute pass. It felt like an eternity as she waited for Naya. She thought back to that night in Dublin that turned her world upside down. She was backstage, adjusting her knee-highs, waiting for her cue to go on stage. Naya rushed up to her and embraced her.

"You ready for this, HeMo?" Naya asked as her grin widened.

Heather kissed her on the cheek as said, "To quote my misogynist ex-boyfriend, Artie, Hell yes, woman!"

"Hey, I heard that Heather! He's the misogynist, remember, not me. I love me some sweet ladies kisses." Kevin proclaimed as he walked over to the craft service table to get a bottle of water.

"Just teasing, Kev." Heather said with a wink. The stagehand came up to her, "One minute Heather, okay?"

Heather gulped some water, took a few deep breaths to get back into character, and waited at the landing for her cue. She glanced over the Naya, who was talking with Darren. She could see from the twinkle in her eye that she they were both scheming and she giggled to herself.

"And go, Heather!" the stagehand said.

Heather bounced up the stairs onto the massive stage. She never got used to the roar of the crowd every single night, cheering for her and for her character. She took it all in at that moment, being grateful for all that Glee had brought into her life. She began to sing, "My Cup" as a treat to the audience; they all sang along to that silly song. She figured, it was the last night on tour, she might as well do it. As the cheers died down, she began her dialogue, in her monotone voice, emoting Brittany's blank face. She got up to the line…"I know who I can get this year" and the fans were screaming for Santana. To her, they were the loudest and most fervent of any of the other audiences. She lingered a bit longer, wanting Naya to hear how much they wanted her on stage, how much they supported Brittana. She finally called Blaine Warbler to the stage. She could hear the collective groan of the audience, disappointed that it was not Santana Lopez whom she called. Darren came out and did his lines, adding something cute about being in Dublin.

When he said the line, "Wow, Brittany, you want to make out in front of all these people…I'm flattered but I'm sorry, I am taken." The attention turns to Chris, who had appeared at the opposite end of the stage. Then, everyone gasps when they see Naya walk up the stairs and stand next to Heather. "Oh hey, Santana, what are you doing here?" Blaine asks.

Naya answered him, "Well, I heard that you wanted to kiss him, but he's taken. I'll kiss you Britt-britt!" The crowd erupts as Heather is trying to process exactly what Naya just said. She knew they would be ad libbing this part but that was not what she had in mind. She looked to Naya and she saw how confident she was in this.

Naya spoke with her eyes, "Just trust me, HeMo." Heather looked back and just gave her a coy smile. She could hear Darren/Blaine egg them on, "Come on. Do it already." Naya took Heather's hand and Heather, fiercely trying to remain in character said, "Okay. I'll close my eyes." So Naya asks the crowd if they are ready and the applause they hear is deafening. "Okay, One…Two…Three…" And then everything happens in slow motion. Heather closes her eyes and grips her striped shorts as she moves forward to meet Naya's lips in the middle. It was a quick mouse kiss that was over in a flash. Heather, remembering who she was supposed to be, jumped up and down and hugged Santana, saying "I love her!" Santana took her by the hand leading her off stage as Brittany exclaims, "She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

By the time they made it backstage, the rest of the cast was going crazy. "OMG! Ryan is gonna shit a brick, guys." Kevin says. They didn't have much time to discuss the ramifications as they all had to get ready for the next group number. Naya just pulled Heather into her arms, saying, "I was right wasn't I? We just broke the Internet."

"Next song in 3 minutes everyone, almost done with the show!" the stagehand yelled, getting everyone ready. They separated, since Naya had to do a quick change, before the upcoming number. Heather kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "You are always right." before giggling in her ear. Dianna pulled Naya away to get dressed, leaving Heather standing there wondering what really just happened.

She could hear Naya trudging up the stairs, lugging her overnight bag. She saw the doorknob turn as Naya ambled through the familiar threshold laughing, "Jeez, HeMo. You missed a funny one…" Her voice trailed off as she dropped her bag to the floor and looked up around the bedroom. Heather is uncharacteristically quiet and fidgeting on the bed. She has never seen the blonde dancer fidget-her every move is poetry in motion, every movement out of Heather's body always had a purpose. Seeing HeMo shake nervously made her really scared. Naya sees her face amongst the glow of the flickering candles that surround the room. She is trying read the expression on her face and for the first time, she honestly has no idea what is going on inside her best friend's head. Next, she hears Adele playing softly in the background then the scent of Heather fills her nostrils-it is sweet and clean and all Heather. She looks back at Heather, now, and this time she sees resolve in her eyes. It hits her at that moment which Adele song is playing and she is stuck there, frozen. She stands there knowing that something is about to happen that will change them forever. She can feel the gravity of it lingering over the sounds, scents, and sights.

Heather rises gracefully from her bed and saunters over to Naya. She doesn't need to say anything- at least not yet. Instead, she takes Naya's hand and places it behind her neck and she takes her right hand and places it squarely on Naya's hip and they begin to dance slowly, then surely, to their favorite song. They sway in time to the music, staring deep into each other's eyes, searching for what the other is feeling. By the time the chorus rolls around, they are singing the words to each other, as if to make themselves believe in the lyrics being sung. Naya loops her other arm around Heather's neck and looks up into her crystal clear blue eyes. Heather looks down into the dark chocolate eyes she loves and she knows that she can do it. She can tell her everything and anything. She opens her mouth to speak but she had no words.

Naya opens her mouth the belt out the last chorus of the song, " So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So, come on and give me a chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile. Until the end starts."

Heather take a deep breath and starts. "Naya, I love you. You're my best friend. You are more than that…and I love you. It doesn't seem like enough. These three little words but they mean everything to me, Naya, just like you mean everything to me. I love you and I am in love with you. I want to be with you and never ever want to be without you, like we were these last ten days. I don't know when this all happened but I can remember what my life was like before I met you. I never want to go back to that. As far as I am concerned, my life can be separated into two parts: B.N.- before Naya and A.N.- after Naya. I never want to go back to a life that does not contain you because I love you, Naya Marie Rivera. I want you and I need you."

A single tear rolls down Heather's cheek and Naya instinctively wipes it away. She is speechless.

Naya felt the tears welling up as she places her head on Heather's shoulder. She is too afraid to look at those ocean eyes; afraid that Heather will see in her eyes the same exact love reflected back to her. She was attempting to process what just happened, what was happening at this moment. She was slow dancing to her favorite Adele song with a woman whom she felt was her "One and Only." Isn't this what you have wanted, Rivera? Why are you crying then? You have loved this girl forever and she just poured her heart out to you. Heather is the one being brave and courageous-putting words to the feelings you know that you have too. Just tell her DAMNIT! Tell her that you know, subconsciously, you have always known that you were more than best friends. Tell her you feel the exact same way. Tell her you love her too. Naya was now sobbing against Heather's shoulder, losing the internal struggle she had been fighting for way too long.

Heather looks down at Naya and she separates them. For the first time, she cannot comprehend the look on Naya's face, through the tears. She takes her hand and lovingly places it under her chin to gaze deeper into your eyes: ocean blue meeting dark chocolate. Naya opens her mouth to speak; to say what she has been feeling for what feels like eternity when she sees it happening. She sees Heather move closer, her luscious lips closing the remaining distance between them. Before Naya can react, she can feel her press her lips onto hers. At that moment, nothing else matters. They stay like that- lips touching- for a moment, as if to register that this was really happening. Heather begins to move and Naya reacts by pressing her body into HeMo's, kissing her back fiercely. She responds accordingly, pulling Naya closer into her. A million thoughts are racing through Naya's head as they continue to kiss passionately. It feels like coming home, like the best feeling the world, like how kissing is supposed to be, Naya thinks, as she brushes her tongue across Heather's lower lip. She pulls Heather down to her, deepening the kiss when she hears it-Heather moans into the kiss. Naya knows that THIS is what she has been waiting for her whole life.

Everything else fades in the periphery. All you could ever want or need is in your arms right now, is on your lips, is in your heart, Rivera. Naya moans too as she feels Heather's tongue graze hers as she places her hands at the small of her back. She, in turn, places a hand underneath her tank top, to feel her taut abdomen quiver at your touch. They continue teasing and kissing deeper and deeper until the need for oxygen overtakes them and they both come up for air. Naya finally speaks-

"Heather." Naya says breathlessly.

She takes a few deep breaths to compose herself. Heather looks at her worried. She leads her to sit down on the edge of the bed and now Heather, in earnest, begins to cry for the umpteenth time that night. "Shhh, HeMo. Why are you crying? Don't cry, please. I hate seeing you cry." Naya envelops her in a hug, trying to comfort her, when she remembers the first time they were like this…

It was a couple of months after Glee had started. Heather and her were a part of the "Unholy Trinity" of Cheerios and they were still considered recurring roles. It had surprised her how easy the two of them had gotten along. They were supposed to be best friends on the show and it was becoming true in real life as well. Sure, it helped that they were in every single scene together, but Naya soon discovered that they had a lot in common and they just enjoyed each other's company. At first, they would hang out after work in the beginning, to get to know one another, so that the friendship between Santana and Brittany would appear genuine. Before they knew it, they had a standing date every Thursday night, to cook dinner, enjoy a bottle of wine, and watch Grey's Anatomy together. It was always at Heather's house, because she had the bigger kitchen, and they would look forward to this every week. It was inevitable that Naya would end up staying over because Heather would never want her to drive home, even if she only had one glass of wine. Plus, they would usually have the same early morning call time, so it just made sense that she would sleepover.

The first night Naya slept over, it was after they had polished 2 bottles of wine and were talking late into the night. They were talking about their tattoos and Naya asked Heather about the meaning of hers. "So, Heath, what's up with your tramp stamp? I told you all about my tatts. Spill it." Naya says jokingly. Heather looks up from her wine glass and her eyes look troubled. "I shouldn't have gotten it there, knowing that's what everyone's calls it, but I wanted to put it in a place that was easy to hide. I hate that term." Naya bites her bottom lip, unsure of what to say, as she looks at Heather. "Ohhh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Heather interrupts her, "No, Naya. It's okay. It's just hard for me to talk about it."

"Well, I don't want to push you, so you don't have to tell me about it Heather, really. Anyway, it's getting late and I should really get home." Naya says.

"Ohhh no you don't, Missy. Not after all this wine. You are staying here." Heather exclaims.

"But Ash is home and I really don't want to sleep on you couch when I can sleep on a bed at my house."

"Seriously, Naya, you think I'd make you sleep on the couch? I have a queen size bed that we can both comfortably sleep in, so come on, let's get ready for bed. We have to be up in a couple of hours. My call time is at 8am. What's yours? "

"The same time. Ok, Heather, as long as you don't mind. I move a lot on my sleep, just warning you." Heather throws a pillow at her and laughs.

"So do I, Naya. I dance in my sleep."

So, they both got ready for bed and Heather gives Naya an old t-shirt and boxers to wear. As they both settle in bed, Heather turns to Naya and says, "It's for my dad. The tattoo is for him." Naya realizes that this is the first time she has ever spoken about her father to her. She knows that Heather grew up in Arizona, with her mom and two older sisters but she had yet to mention her dad- until now. "He died of cancer right before I started high school. I was a real mess my freshman year, trying to deal with losing him. Dance really helped me through it and I got the tattoo to just help me remember that he is always here with me. I think that's why I enjoy playing a high school character so much. Being Brittany allows me to relive high school in a way that I didn't the first time around. I can enjoy all the crazy, silly stuff that I didn't do back then through her. I missed a lot." Then, Heather looks away from Naya, as she can feel the tears that are about to spill over when she says, "I miss him so much, Naya. It happened so long ago but sometimes, it feels like yesterday, you know? He was the best dad ever and it just sucks that he isn't here. He never got to walk my sisters' down the aisle or meet his grandkids. My parents never got to Europe like they always dreamed of. He never got to see all of this happen to me. He was so supportive of me, dancing. Even when I wasn't sure about it, he was. I just wish that he could." Heather said through her sobs.

Naya just reached out across the bed and enveloped Heather in her arms, trying to comfort her. She was crying too as she spoke, "Shhh, Heath. You dad knows all of it. He knows everything you, your mom and sisters have accomplished because he is up there watching you. And I bet he is the proudest papa up there in heaven. Your dad sees it all, Heather and he is always with you."

Heather's sobs begin to subside, as Naya looks into her eyes and she strokes her blonde hair. "Okay. You win, HeMo. Your one meaningful tattoo sure beats the drunken tattoo I have on the back of my neck that I got on a dare from my best friend in high school." Naya says, hoping to lighten the mood.

Heather looks at Naya, as she wipes her best friend's tears, as says, "Well, I guess that your new best friend is going to have to dare you to get another tattoo."

Naya smiles, saying, "Hey, I'm only going to get inked if you do it too, Heather."

"Deal, Rivera. You are on."

Naya squeezes Heather tight and upon releasing her says, "Thank you for sharing this Heath. I know that it can't be easy talking about your dad. He sounds like an amazing guy. But you are pretty amazing, yourself. I'm here is you ever want to talk about him or anything else, okay? " Heather puts her head on Naya's shoulder and sighs as the last of tears roll down her cheek. "I'm the one that should be thanking you. It felt good to talk about him and to remember, so thank you, Naya, my new best friend."

Naya just held her tight and did the only thing she could think off to make Heather smile-she starts to sing to her, some silly song to break the melancholy. They ended up falling asleep like that, in each other's arms that night.

Naya blinked back her tears as she looked at Heather now, nuzzled into the crook of her shoulder, holding on to her as she cried. Naya didn't know what to say now. She could tell that Heather's breathing had slowed down and that she was calming down. She wished that they could just be like they were that night and fall asleep in each other's arms. Maybe sleeping on it would be the best thing for both of them right now, especially since Heather was emotionally spent. So, Naya pulled down the covers and gently laid Heather on her side on the bed. She blew out all of the candles before crawling into bed with her. Naya wrapped her arms around Heather's waist as she began to sing softly in her ear. Naya held her tight and continued to sing to her until she could feel Heather's breathing even out till she was fast asleep in her arms, just like that first night she slept over. Only now, Naya was the one who began to cry quietly, knowing that this was only a small reprieve. She was hoping and praying that the morning would bring her clarity and the courage to tell Heather how she really felt.

The morning light was filtering in through the curtains as Heather woke up. She was disoriented at first, trying to remember where she was, when she felt Naya's arms around her. Naya sighed softly in her sleep and squeezed Heather into a tighter embrace. She was talking in her sleep, mumbling incoherently. Heather didn't want to wake her up so she just laid there, listening to Naya sleep-talk and attempting to piece together what had happened last night. "You told Naya that you loved her and you were in love with her, then you kissed her, that's what happened last night," your inner voice said matter-of-factly. Just as Heather was about to speak to that inner voice, she heard Naya, who was still asleep, begin to talk to her. Heather knew that Naya did this sometimes, especially when she was really tired or had a lot on her mind. Usually, Heather would just wake her up or she would leave her in bed, because Heather knew that whatever Naya said in this state, she would never remember again. She was just about the wake her when she heard Naya say it, "I love you too, HeMo…. but…." then Naya started moving in bed like she was in a struggle. Heather wanted to hear what else Naya was going to say because she knew that this was Naya, unfiltered: whatever she was saying in her sleep was what was deep in her heart. She began to gently touch Naya's arms to calm her down and to get her to keep talking. Naya suddenly stopped moving and her breathing slowed down until she was in a deep sleep again. "But what, Naya? You love me too, but what is it?" Heather kept hoping that Naya would start talking again, but after a couple of minutes, she knew that Naya was not going to say anything else. She carefully untangled herself from Naya and went into her bathroom. She needed to clear her head and try to figure out what to do next.

She turned on the tap and started to draw a bath. Heather was definitely in the mood for a soaking as she dumped in a capful of the milk bath powder. She stripped off her pajamas and slipped into the tub. As settled into the hot, milky water, snapshots of last night came into her head like rapid fire, moments frozen in time, until they kissed. Heather lowered her head unto the pillow at the end of the tub and allowed her body and mind to surrender completely to that moment of pure bliss. She stayed like that in the tub, reminiscing, until her toes and fingers were raisins and the bathwater was cold. She stepped out of the tub, wrapped a robe around her body and walked back into her bedroom, straight to her closet. She got dressed and turned around to face her bed, when, to her bewilderment, discovered that Naya was not in bed. Then she heard noises from downstairs and realized that she was in kitchen, probably making coffee. She quickly went down to join her.

"Come on Ash. You know you missed me. Rather, you missed my culinary skills, right?" Naya joked as she flipped another pancake on the griddle. The kitchen smelled like every morning after Naya stayed after: peanut butter, banana, chocolate chip pancakes with French press coffee and crisp bacon. To Heather, it smelled like home.

"If you must know, Miss Rivera, I did miss you, but YES, I did miss your cooking even more. I think I lost like 10 lbs while you guys were off on tour. There was no one here to go grocery shopping, let alone cook. How I have missed these Elvis pancakes!" Ashley exclaimed.

Heather just smiled as she reached the last step and entered the kitchen. "Good morning Ash!" She said as she took her seat at the breakfast bar.

"Here you go, Heath, piping hot off the griddle," Naya said with a smile as she handed a short stack to Heather.

"You didn't have to go to the trouble, Naya, really…but I'm really glad that you did."

"Ohhh HeMo, it's no trouble at all; you know that. I was hungry and knew that both of you would be too. Now, dig in before Ashley eats them all!"

"They are all yours, roomie. I'm off to go work off the pancakes I just ate. Have a good day, ladies. And Naya, Heath, lovely to have you both back home!" Ash says as she hugs them both and leaves the room.

They both ate in silence. The tension hung thick in the air. Heather was about to pour herself a cup of coffee when saw that her coffee was already made for her the way she liked it. She smiled to herself at this simple gesture from Naya and spoke, "I don't how you do it. I can't even make my coffee right compared to the way you make it for me. It's perfect."

Naya looked up from the pancakes to meet Heather's gaze as she began to actually blush.

"Aww, you're just saying that, HeMo."

"For reals, Naya. I've missed your coffee for 10 days. My coffee sucks."

And with that, she reached over to grab Naya's hand and she sweetly placed a kiss on the back of her hand. It was something they did, to tease each other, but at that moment, with all the ambiguity around them, it meant something more. Naya looked into Heather's eyes, then, and they were both gazing into each's other's windows to their souls, trying so hard to read what was being silently said.

Naya broke the silence-"Heath, we need to talk about last night."

Naya took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, trying to gather the courage she needed. She was desperately trying to remember what she had thought of to say last night, as she cradled an exhausted Heather in her arms and just watched her sleep. She knew what she wanted to say deep down inside her core but she didn't know if she could muster enough strength and tenacity to make herself that vulnerable to another human being. But this wasn't just any ordinary human being- this was Heather Elizabeth Morris, her best friend forever. She didn't know if she could do it. She didn't know if she could be as brave as Heather was and say what was in her heart of hearts. She started hyperventilating and shaking. Before she could even think, her mind went in overdrive and it told her to run as fast as she could away, and she was heading for the door, tears streaming down her face. She could hear Heather, in shock, calling out to her, pleading with her to stay and to just calm down. But she had to get out of there now. She let go of Heather's hand, mouthed, "I'm so sorry, Heather" and bolted for the door. She did not even put her shoes on. Naya just ran out of Heather's home, into her car, and left.

Heather didn't know how long she was there on the floor.

When she looked up, the sun was setting and she glanced at the clock.

It was 8pm. She had spent the whole day on the floor of her living room waiting for Naya to come back. She was tired of crying. She looked at her phone- no new messages. She went upstairs and got dressed. Heather was going to the one place she knew she could find solace.

Naya didn't know how long she was there on the floor.

When she looked up, the sun was setting and she glanced at the clock.

It was 8pm. She had spent the whole day on the floor of her living room waiting for Heather to come to her. She was tired of crying. She looked at her phone- no new messages.

She went upstairs and got dressed. Naya was going to the one place she knew she could find solace.

Heather used her key and let herself in the tin shed. It was musty since no one was using it over the summer hiatus. She plugged in her iPod and found the song she wanted to dance to first.

Naya used her key and let herself in the recording studio. It was musty since no one using it over the summer hiatus. She plugged in her iPod and found the song she wanted to sing to first.

Heather was shaken from her thoughts as her phone began to ring. It wasn't Naya. It was Dianna.

Naya was shaken from her thoughts as her phone began to ring. It wasn't Heather. It was Lea.

"Hey. You okay? I haven't heard from you in a couple of days."

"Yah. I'm okay. Sure we can meet for breakfast. See you then."

Naya met up with Lea at Joan's on Third. Naya barely slept and despite her best efforts she looked like it. Lea embraced her friend and just waited for her to speak.

"It was awful, Lea. I was awful and she was perfect and I left her curled in a ball on the floor sobbing, reaching out to me. She feels the same way and instead of telling her how I feel I ran out on her."

"Shit, Naya."

"I know. I know Lea. I'm a horrible mean selfish person."

"No, Naya. You are a scared person. What Heath told you was completely unexpected and you had no inkling of what was going to happen. What you did perfectly acceptable given the situation."

"But Lea, I left her. She thinks I don't feel the same way."

"You need to talk to her, Nay. Call her, go to her straight away."

"But I don't know how to say it."

"I know what you can do, Naya. Come on. Let's get out of here."

Heather was sitting at The Alcove, waiting for Diana.

She approached Heather from behind and wrapped her alabaster arms around the lithe dancer and Heather smiled.

"Hey HeMo!"

"Hey lil lamb."

"Ohhh thanks for ordering my coffee. How are ya?"

"Di- it's all fucked up. I fucked it all up.

"Sweetie, I'm sure it's not as bad as u think."

"It is. She ran out of my apartment and I haven't heard from her since yesterday morning. This has been the longest 24 hours in my life."

"Tell me, Heath, what happened?"

"I told Naya that I loved her. That I was in love with her and that I wanted to be with her."

"Hold up! I didn't know you felt like that, Heather."

"Diana, I didn't know I felt like that."

"What?"

"I didn't know until that night and I said it and now it's all fucked up."

She started to cry again. Diana came over to Heather and put her arm around her.

"Shhhhhh, sweetie. It will be okay. Somehow it will be."

Lea met up with Dianna later that day for their weekly hike at Runyon Canyon. All they could talk about was Naya and Heather.

"We have to do something, Di. I have never seen Naya so distraught. She was a complete and utter mess."

"Heather doesn't look much better, hon. What should we do though?"

"We have that event tomorrow night and we all have to be there. I'm guessing that will be the first time they will see each other. So, you go get Heath and I get Nay so that we make sure they both show up. And we just be there for them.

"What kind of a plan is that?"

"Well, we can't manipulate the situation. We are not in high school- I'm not going to send Heather flowers and sign the note from Naya. They need to sort this out without any interference."

"How did u get so smart? Race ya to the top! GO!"

Heather was putting on her make-up. If Dianna hadn't come over to help her get ready, she would still be in bed, where she had been ever since their breakfast yesterday morning.

"The car will be here soon, Heath."

"Okay, Di. Thanks again. If you weren't here, I most definitely would not be ready."

"Wow, you look gorgeous Heather."

"Not so bad yourself."

"Where did you get that dress?"

"Ohhh it's a funny story. Naya and I were shopping in London and we both picked this out. But she said it looked better on me, so I got it and then I picked out what she is wearing tonight too."

Heather looked distant as she remembered that afternoon they shopped in London, looking specifically for outfits for this event.

"The car is here."

"Let's get this over with."

Naya and Lea were in their car when she got a text from Dianna.

Hey Lea. Phase 1 of plan complete. in the car.

She texted her back. U so funny. us too. c u soon.

Naya smiled at Lea and already knew who was texted her.

"Is Dianna on her way?"

"Yup."

An hour later, they arrived at the Television Critics' Fall preview event in Malibu. They exited the car and saw the rest on the cast glittered down the red carpet. Darren and Chris spotted them first.

"Ladies, you both look stunning."

"Thanks, guys. You both look pretty hot."

"Ready for the gaunlet, Darren?"

"As ready as I ever will be."

They all started their way down, posing for pictures, and stopping at each of the entertainment news outlets. It didn't take long for them to get in the groove since they all asked the same questions.

Naya was chatting with Michael Yo from E! when she saw Heather exit her ride. She lost her train of thought as she gazed at Heather from afar. She was wearing the dress they found in Harrod's and she was breathtaking.

"Naya?"

"Oh yeah sorry, Michael, what did you ask me?"

"So, did you guys plan the epic kiss in Dublin or was that on the fly?"

"Well, we all kinda wanted to end the tour with a bang so Darren, Heather, and I planned that I would come up on stage but the kisses were Darren and I. Chris and Heather had no idea."

"Did Ryan know you were going to do that?"

"He was clueless but he approved and thought it was brilliant."

"Ok, thanks Naya for stopping by. Have a great time tonight."

"Thanks Michael."

As soon as he turned off his mic, he gave a hug to Naya.

"Hey- you look amazing, as always."

"Thanks Mike. You need to come in and have a drink with me after you are done, ok?"

"Sure Naya. Where is Heather?"

"Right here! Hey Michael." She said as she gave him a quick hug.

The tension that was in the air lingered as they gave each other a hug.

"Hey Heather. Stunning. Absolutely stunning tonight. Hey I ask a bunch of questions?"

"That's why I'm here!"

Naya starts to walk away when Michael calls her back-

"Naya stay for the interview, please. Two-shot, right?"

"Michael Yo here for E!. I'm here with Heather Morris and Naya Rivera, who are Brittany and Santana on Glee. So ladies, how was your summer?"

"It has been great, Michael. Super busy but amazing."

"Yeah. Hectic, a whirlwind, but the best summer ever."

"Can we discusss what happened in Dublin?"

"Come on. You know what happens in Dublin stays in Dublin!"

"Heather, so I hear that you didn't know that Naya was going to kiss you?"

"I had no idea that was what she was plotting with Darren. We had discussed that Naya would come up on stage and she would lead me off the stage but I didn't know that she and Darren planned the kisses to Chris and I."

"It caused quite the stir!"

"Yeah, I know. It was crazy the frenzy that ensued afterwards. We broke the internet and were trending on Twitter. Just awesome!"

"Well, Heather and Naya thanks for stopping by. Have a drink for me!"

"Of course, Michael. Thanks!"

They cut recording and Mike promises Naya he will meet her for a drink.

Heather and Naya both start to walk to the entrance of the event to meet the rest of the cast. They walk close to each other but they don't link pinkies or hold hands. Immediately at the entrance, they meet everyone and get seated inside. They sit down next to each other and to everyone they seem fine. However, Lea and Dianna know otherwise.

The event gets underway and Glee is the first show up for the panel. A clip of the 3D movie is played and Naya slips her hand on top of Heather's knee and gives a little squeeze when they realize that clip is of Heather's Slave for U. She starts to pull away and Heather puts her hand on top to keep Naya's hand there. They sit like that for the whole panel. They all get questions and of course they get asked about the kisses in Dublin. After 20 minutes, the next FOX show is up. The cast goes into the grand ballroom where a DJ is spinning and appetizers are being served.

They all sit at their designated table and place drink orders. Naya whispers in Heather's ear-

"You took my breath away when I saw you on the red carpet. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Michael had to restart my interview because I was speechless."

A blush goes across HeMo's face as she says, " Well, I nearly tripped on my feet as soon as I saw you, Naya. Follow me."

Heather takes Naya's hand and leads her to the dance floor. The quick jam is soon replaced by a slow jam. The rest of the cast gets on the floor and they are all dancing.

"We need to talk Heather. Please."

Naya takes her by the hand and leads outside. It is a perfect California summer evening. She finds a secluded spot and turns to look at Heather. They stand like that for a moment. She is trying to remember what she had rehearsed with Lea but she is overtaken by the moment. She doesn't mean to start off the discussion like this but looking at Heather she just moves instinctively closer to her and kisses her. Heather doesn't act shocked or surprised; she just kisses Naya back. She kisses her with all the pent up passion and frustration the past 24 hours had caused her. Naya reciprocates and deepens the kiss, eliciting a moan from the taller girl. Heather spins Naya around and gently moves with her until Naya's back in against the wall. She breaks the actions for a moment to gaze into those eyes she loves so much before attacking her neck-bitting, nibbling and sucking hard. Naya moans into Heather's ear and says, " I want you so bad, Heather. I need you."

"Let's get out of here."

They sneak out the back and get into the car. The network had arranged for hotel rooms for the whole cast in Malibu so the driver took them directly to the hotel. Naya checked them in and the raced to their room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Naya stood behind her and unzipped her dress slowly and watched it fall to the floor. Heather slipped out of her heels and she was clad in only her bra as she went commando due to the fabric of her dress. Naya smacked her ass playfully as Heather went to unzip Naya's dress. Naya was completely naked. No bra and no thong. As turned on as they both were, they took their time. They were in no hurry.

Naya let her hair down and she reached up to Heather's hair clip and undid it and saw her blonde hair cascade down in waves, framing her face. They kissed again and again. Heather felt Naya place a hand on the back of her neck to pull her down and deepen the kiss. She felt her other hand go to her hip to pull them in closer together. Heather reached down and cupped Naya's supple ass and squeezed her gently. They remained like that, kissing and hands roaming, for a while. Heather made them move towards the king size bed as she pushed Naya unto the bed. She took in the sight of her and she felt the need in her core flare. Heather laid her body directly on top of Naya's so that their breasts were touching and she placed her knee in between Naya's legs. She could feel how wet Naya was already and it was driving her mad. They started kissing again but with more urgency. Heather started to trail her kisses- along Naya's jaw, to her neck, her collarbone, the valley between her breasts, her nipples, her tight stomach, her hip bone, her inner thighs. Naya started thrusting her pelvis onto Heather's knee, seeking friction. Heather took her index finger and slowly drew it in between her slick folds. Naya took a sharp breath in as she felt Heather tease her opening with the lone questing finger. Finally, Heather spoke.

"Naya, how much do you want me? Tell me."

"Fuck me Heather. Fuck me."

With that, she plunged her index finger inside of Naya's sex as deep as she could. She lingered for a moment to allow Naya to adjust and she felt her walls accept her digit. Naya was writhing beneath her, moving her hips up and encouraging her to fuck her.

"Babe, you are so wet and tight."

"God Heather. Fuck me now. Please…I need you."

Heather took the finger and started to withdraw almost all the way out before diving back in. She made slow, purposeful thrusts as they built up a rhythm. She could feel Naya's walls start to close around her finger and she knew that Naya was close.

"You like that Nay?"

"Harder. Faster. Baby, I'm so close. Please Heather. God…"

With the next thrust she inserted a second finger and found the spot she was looking for. Heather was fucking her harder and faster, brushing the spot each time. She completely withdrew her index and middle from Naya and dove in with her tongue and her fingers started playing with Naya's hot button. HeMo's fingers rubbed her clitoris as her tongue swirled in and out of her. Then, Heather nipped at it as she pushed three fingers inside of Naya. One last thrust in and Naya came so hard. Heather continued her ministrations as Naya rode her out the waves of pleasures that were radiating from her core to the rest of her body. Just when Naya thought she was done, another orgasm tore through her when Heather pinched her clitoris and sucked at her erect nipple. Naya had never cum in such rapid succession nor had she ever gotten that wet. Heather came up and kissed her on the mouth as she straddled her hips, sitting on Naya's stomach. Naya could feel the wetness seeping from Heather and she deftly flipped her unto her back.

"You ready, baby? I'm going to make you cum so hard."

She went directly for those breasts she has wanted for so long. She takes her time, lavishing them with feather light kisses and touches before taking one of her perfect nipples in her mouth. She sucks on each one as she takes her hand and began to play with her erect clitoris.

"Oh God, Naya. I think I'm going to cum."

Heather does but Naya just continues, knowing that she can make her cum again and again.

Naya takes her index finger and goes right inside of her. The sensation makes Naya hot. She slowly stretches her open, adding a second and third finger inside of Heather.

"How bad do you want me, Heather?"

"Fuck, Naya. Fuck me."

Naya marvels at how Heather's sex swallows her three fingers. She begins to thrust her slowly, building her up as she gives Heather a searing, French kiss.

"Open you eyes, Heath. I want to look into your eyes as I make you climax."

Those brilliant blue eyes open- filled with lust and love- as Heather starts to fumble towards ectasy.

Naya can feel Heather's walls closing around her fingers. She stops her thrusts and touches the pad of nerves that completely shakes Heather to her core. Her climax starts as small jolts and builds into a massive release, complete with a gush of wetness. Naya continues to kiss her and move gently as Heather starts to come down from her high. Naya withdraws her fingers with a pop and she licks them clean. Naya is so turned on she grinds on Heather's knee and cums again. They collapse on the bed and fall asleep.

Naya is the first one awake in the morning after. They are a tangled mess of limbs and hair. She looks around the room as sees their dresses and heels strewn about along with their overnight bags on the valet. She orders breakfast for them and she gently slips out of Heather's embrace and head for the shower. She grabs her iPhone and starts the spray. Great, she says as she sees 10 missed calls and 5 texts from Lea, Dianna, Jenna and Kevin.

U guys ok?

Getting worried.

Bee, is no news good news?

Are u dead?

She listens to all her voice mails, the most important one from Ryan:

"Naya. Where are you and Heather? We are not done yet with the press junket. You both better have a damn good excuse for leaving early. Call me ASAP!"

She presses redial, grateful for her throaty morning voice:

"Hi Ryan. Yes, Heather and I are here at the hotel. I think I had a 24-hour stomach bug . I thought that I was well enough to go last night, but right after happy hour, I started to feel really queasy again. Of course, Heather came looking for me and she found me in the loo a complete mess. She brought me back here. I'm so sorry Ryan."

"Well, Naya, we were more worried after we realized you two had disappeared without telling anyone where you were. I mean u didn't even tell Lea or Di. "

"Yes, I understand. I know you were more worried than mad. Yes, Heath and I owe you big time. Okay- will meet everyone for the luncheon. See you then. Bye."

Then she mass texts Lea, Di, Jenna, Kev:

24-stomach flu. HeMo here 2. We're ok. See u at lunch.

Naya stepped into the shower and started to recall the events of last night.

We made love last night. Yes, we said fuck me but we made love. Shit, Naya. She felt the searing hot water pelt her skin and she just stood there with her eyes closed, reminiscing each caress and each kiss. She went to grab the shampoo when she realized she left all of her toliettries in her overnight bag in the room. She opened her eyes and was about to step out when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her.

"You forgot your special shampoo, Nay. Allow me." Heather said in her ear before opening the bottle and squeezing it in her hand. She massaged Naya's scalp and then she took Naya's loofah and shower gel and cleansed her body. Naya spun around and kissed Heather and then began to return the favor. They showered each other, towel dried each other, and got dressed. They hadn't really spoken yet and Naya was just about to when room service arrived. She had them wheel the breakfast outside on the balcony, generously tipped them, and joined Heath to eat. They were both famished since they skipped dinner.

They made small talk when the heard a scream-

NAYA RIVERA! HEATHER MORRIS!

They both turn and see Lea, Di, Jenna, and Amber on the other balcony.

"You gave us all a heart attack last night! Why did you guys leave early?"

"Hey, I sent you all a text message this morning. I already spoke with Ryan."

"Well, we all left out phones in there since we were up early to go do yoga on the beach. Di brilliant idea to help us get over our hang overs."

"If by briliant you mean half of us were falling over and laughing the whole time, then yes, Dianna, it was quite brilliant."

"Ohhh. Ok well, I got some stomach bug and Heather took me here and checked us in early. She must have forgotten to tell you since I was hugging the porcelain god all night long. I'm feeling much better, really, thanks to the best nurse ever."

"Glad to hear it Nay. Okay, we will let you eat your breakfast. We are gonna back to the beach in about and hour if u want to join us."

"Sure, Jenna. Just knock and we can all go."

Jenna and Amber went back inside to room while Lea and Dianna hung back waiting to hear the real story.

"You guys ok? Did you really get sick Naya?"

"No, but we are okay, I think. We have stuff to talk about still but for now we are good. Right, HeMo?"

"Yeah. We are better than good. See you in an hour."

With that, the two ladies when back to the room, and left them to talk.

Naya and Heather finished breakfast quickly and Naya talked first:

"Heather, let's go down to the beach and walk. I really need to talk to you. Okay?"

"Yes, Naya, we have a lot to talk about."

Since it was still early, the beach was desolate. They walked to the shoreline and Naya started to speak:

"I have dreamt of THIS moment for as my whole life, Heather. Dreamt- meaning I've wanted this to come true, but never did I actually believe that it would. I never believed that you felt the exact same way that I did. I thought that you were content with the way things were between us, plus you had Taylor. So, as much as it pained me to be around you, it hurt me even more to NOT be around you. I chose the pain because feeling the pain made it real to me and I suffered in silence for far too long. I have known for awhile now that what I felt for you was more than friendship- more than what a best friend should feel for her bestie. I just assumed that you didn't feel the same way; that you would never feel that way for because you were straight and because you were in love with Taylor. So, I just tried my best, even though, every single day, I was dying a little more on the inside. I couldn't win this internal battle within me: it hurt me so much to be around you but at the same exact time, I never felt more vibrant and alive. I never even entertained the possibility of you reciprocating how I felt. Then we got into the back 9 episodes of this past season, which was amazing for Brittana, but decimating for me. Those moments, especially the "Hurt Locker, " were when I felt the lines blur and I was both Santana and myself, as I spoke those words to Brittany, I was also telling them to you, Heather, and I will say them now: "Still I have to accept that I love you. I love you. And I don't want to be with Mark or Kevin or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back…PLEASE."

Heather looks straight into Naya's soul and she says, "I do. Naya, I love you. I have never loved anyone more than I have ever loved you. And I'm yours…Proudly so."

Naya feels like she is sinking in quicksand and that Heather has come over and thrown her a life line.

"Really, Heather. You mean it?"

"Yes, my Naya, I mean every single word. Te amo, mi amor."

"Okay, now you are just asking me to jump you right now."

Heather blushes as she takes Naya in her arms and holds on to her for dear life.

Naya starts to sing to her their song:

So I dare you to let me be your

Your one and only

I promise I'm worthy

To hold in your arms

So, come on

And give me a chance

To prove I am the one who can

Walk that mile

Until the end starts

"You are my one and only, Heather Elizabeth Morris. I love you with all that I am."

"And Naya Marie Rivera, I love you and you are mine."

With that, they kiss with all the love they have for each other. They continue to kiss until they hear hoots and hollers. They look to see the girls running towards them.

"Yeah, Rivera. Stomach flu my ass. You two totally got your mack on last night."

At that, the both flush a deep shade of red.

"It's about goddamn time you two finally got your shit together."

"Amen, Jenna."

They endured the teasing from their friends as they strolled along the ocean, hand in hand. They were secure in the knowledge that the proverbial mile they were walking meant that they had finally done it. Naya and Heather were each other's One and Only and that end starts right here, right now.


End file.
